


On Steam And Electricity

by Koe



Category: Eastern Promises (2007)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bath Houses, Embarrassment, Humor, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kirill might not be able to control his urges, but Nikolai had to manage."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Steam And Electricity

It was getting awkward. Kirill's jaw was slack and he seemed to have gone off somewhere far, far away.  
  
"So, we're going out tonight?"  
  
"Hm?" Kirill kept on staring.  
  
"Are we going out tonight? To get a drink or something?" Nikolai had to look away. Kirill might not be able to control his urges, but Nikolai had to manage.  
  
He eyed the incoming visitors instead: two elderly gentlemen speaking in - Georgian? - dialect. They seemed nice enough, but not interesting in any sort of sexual way, at least not to Nikolai. Both settled on wooden benches on the opposite side of the steamy room, after nodding amicably to the pair sitting there already. Nikolai nodded back.  
  
"You in there?" He stretched over to slap Kirill's thigh, but didn't quite reach when Kirill reacted as if stung: jumping straight up, his semi bobbing prettily between his legs. Noticing it himself, Kirill hung there - undecided - for a second, glanced over at the newcomers and then let himself fall back down on the seat with a thud.  
  
"God!" Kirill covered his lap with his towel and wiped his face with both hands. "Sorry, Kolja. I was thinking about something else... That girl! The new girl at the stable! That was it."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two elderly gentlemen were smirking at them now. One of them made eye contact with Nikolai and sent him a knowing wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a prompt by homuxeiku_loff on the Obscure & British Comment Fest:  
> \- ["Eastern Promises- Nikolai/Kiril at the bath house. Something bittersweet or sexy. Or both"](http://lost-spook.livejournal.com/325603.html?thread=4096483#t4096483)


End file.
